


Happy Holidays from the Snows

by alltheprettylittlewolves



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Jon Snow and Sansa Stark Are Not Related, One Shot, kind of fake dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheprettylittlewolves/pseuds/alltheprettylittlewolves
Summary: Jon wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting when he’d placed the ad for someone to help him troll his relatives. Mostly, he’d been a little drunk and entirely too amused by Tormund’s idea that Jon send out cards featuring himself and a random family. He definitely hadn’t expected someone as lovely as Sansa Stark to show up on his doorstep.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 33
Kudos: 167





	Happy Holidays from the Snows

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](https://alltheprettylittlewolves.tumblr.com/post/189514485408/inspired-by-this-post-the-kids-were-named-catelyn). Inspired by [this post](https://alltheprettylittlewolves.tumblr.com/post/189033770958).

The kids were named Catelyn and Eddard, but on Jon’s holiday card, they would be Euphemia and Larry.

“Is their dad OK with this?” Jon asked, obediently bending down to scoop up Catelyn when she held her chubby arms up and gave him a demanding look.  
  
Smiling, Sansa ran a hand over her daughter’s red curls. “He’s not in the picture.”  
  
Good to know.  
  
Jon wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting when he’d placed the ad for someone to help him troll his relatives. Mostly, he’d been a little drunk and entirely too amused by Tormund’s idea that Jon send out cards featuring himself and a random family. He definitely hadn’t expected someone as lovely as Sansa Stark to show up on his doorstep.  
  
“I brought a few props,” she said. The bag in her hand jingled when she shook it. “I’m not sure how cheesy you want the card to be…”  
  
“The cheesier, the better.”  
  
“Good.” With a grin, she shoved a pair of light-up antlers onto his head. “Hmm. What are your thoughts on decorating your beard?”  
  
Jon laughed. He had definitely chosen the right fake wife.  
  
Once Catelyn and Eddard were dressed as a pair of elves and Sansa and Jon were festooned with tacky sweaters and silly hats (and, in Jon’s case, a beard full of baubles), Jon set his camera up on the tripod. They took photos in a variety of poses: standing in front of the fireplace, laying on their stomachs with their chins propped on their hands, all grinning and closing their eyes, miming being in a snowglobe that Jon would photoshop in later.  
  
“I think I’m going to need copies of these photos,” Sansa said as she cradled both kids in her lap so she and Jon could gaze at them as if they were a couple of Baby Jesuses. “I really want to send them to my sister without any sort of explanation.”  
  
Jon chuckled. “Yeah, of course.” He wrapped his arms around her from behind and tried to look solemn as the timer counted down. “What are you guys doing for Christmas?”  
  
“Oh, just a quiet day at home with the three of us. My brother and sister both live up North. It's easier to visit them in the summer, when the roads are a bit less treacherous.”  
  
She didn’t sound sad, but Jon hated the idea of his fake wife and kids spending the holidays alone. If he invited them to tag along with him…  
  
“Hey, Sansa,” Jon said, smirking. “How would you like to help me troll my family a little bit longer?”


End file.
